Sleepover
by SilverandDixon
Summary: My first story!Silver spends the night over the Wilson's house.


Sleepover

Sleepover

Silver has just finished a shower while staying overnight at the Wilson household since Kelly and Sammy are visiting Dylan once again. As she is drying her hair (her body is already wrapped in a towel), Dixon sneaks into the bathroom. The scene starts immediately after Dixon closes the door.

"Hey" , says Dixon in a light whisper

"What in the hell are you doing here!! Your parents are just down the ha…"

Dixon, who has been planning this opportunity since she arrived at the mansion, pulls her hands behind her back and lifts her gently against the wall. Silver, at first startled, tried to resist , but soon surrendered to Dixon's chaste kisses on her face, neck , and across her collarbone. The bathroom's mirrors begin to fog as the passion intensifies between Silver and Dixon. Silver knows that this is wrong but can't get the words out.

"Dixon we need … we need to stop", whispers Silver.

"Spend the night with me? Please?", asks Dixon

To be continued…

The room is completely silent as Silver contemplates what Dixon just asked. Should she say yes or no? Her and Dixon have been dating now for a few months now but they promised to take things slowly. Then again , Dixon is the man who she wants give up herself to one day. As Silver looks into Dixon's hopeful, big eyes , she already knows her answer even if she doesn't know if she is ready.

"Ye…yes , I'll spend the night with you", says Silver while she breathes in his soft scent.

"Really? Are you sure", says Dixon with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Don't make me rescind the offer Wilson", says Silver in a light whisper.

"Okay, meet me in my room at 12:00" says Dixon while he leaves the room. Giving Silver one last kiss on the lips, Dixon exits the room leaving Silver aroused yet more confused and unsure of herself than ever before in her short , teenaged life.

…

Meanwhile as the Silver and Dixon bathroom tryst ensues, Harry and Debbie lay in bed while they discuss the delicate and new situation they found themselves in as parents. While neither of them are perfect and have their many secrets, Mr. and Mrs. have always prided themselves as good parents who care and guide their children first and foremost before all other things. For the first time in their lives as parents, Debbie and Harry have doubted a decision they have made. They have allowed Silver, Dixon's girlfriend, to spend the night over the house. While this seem like not much of a huge deal, Harry personally worries for his son knowing the consequences of living and being in close quarters with a girl for whom a young man shares a passion for. While contemplating this in his mind, Debbie breaks Harry from his inner thoughts.

"Harry, honey, I know what you're thinking right now. As weird and unusual it is for me to say this, I think we need to trust Dixon", says Debbie in a sweet , light voice.

"Deb I trust him but I … I know what it feels like to be a teen boy with your first love. The way Dixon looks at Silver is the same way that I looked at you and …."

"Tracy?" , says Debbie in a light, almost saddened voice

"Yes and Tracy", Harry in an equally sad voice.

"Dixon has had to handle so many tough things in his life already Harry. I love you but remember, Dixon isn't what you used to be. Let's trust him and …"

"What about if he doesn't do the right thing Deb. What will we do then", says Harry.

"We'll be there for him Harry. As parents that is all we can do. Silver and Dixon will have several chances to urm…fornicate…with each other outside this house. I'll say it once again, we need faith", say Debbie in an uncharacteristic speech.

"I have I told you how much I love you recently", says Harry in a loving voice.

"Yes but it never hurts to hear it again", says Debbie in a flirty voice.

"Haha well I love you" says Harry. With that, Harry pulls Debbie into his arms as they "express" their love for one another for several hours into the nights.

….

The clock reads 11:50 as Dixon lays shirtless in his room while he waits for his first, true love to arrive in his room. As he waits anxiously, Dixon thinks about all the things he and Silver have already gone through. All those nights Silver waited inside the Pit while Dixon finishes his shift, that night when Dixon held Silver in his strong arms while comforting Silver over her troubled family life and all those long, horrible school days they had to endure with Navid , Annie , and Ethan blocking them. Cherishing their most serious and ridiculous moments, Dixon figured out the one thing that he knew for quite some time, he is in love with Silver. As Dixon is thinking about his newfound love for Silver, the girl of his dreams, Silver, enters stealthily into the room.

"Hey", says Silver in an innocent yet sexy voice.

"Hey yourself", says Dixon in an over-enthusiastic teenage voice.

The silence in the room is deafening. While both stare at each other, neither one was sure what to do next. Finally taking the first move, Dixon leaves the bed in only his boxers and kisses a frightened but suddenly Silver. As with many of their makeouts, the passion between Silver and Dixon intensifies. In just a few seconds, they continued where they left off in the bathroom, except this time they are lying in Dixon large bed. Sweet kisses suddenly turn into passionate , opened mouthed kiss. Innocent touches suddenly turn into not-so-innocent yet gentle caresses throughout each others bodies. Grabbing Silver, towards him, Dixon made the risky choice and removes Silver's Ramones t-shirt (which Dixon bought) and tosses it into a corner of his dark room. Now kissing Silver along her collarbone(while Silver softly drags her long fingernails down Dixon's sweaty back), their situation seems to be irreversible . As Dixon is about to take that last step, he whispers in a light, gentle voice, "I love you, Silver"

As Silver lies under Dixon, she looks into his eyes in the near pitch black darkness and sees the truth of his statement in his eyes. Feeling frightened yet oddly excited, Silver says the three words that she hasn't dared say to anyone else in her life.

"I love you too, Dixon", whispers Silver with tears of happiness in her eyes. As Dixon, wipes the tears off her delicate face, Silver pulls Dixon into a passionate yet sweet kiss. With one last look into each others eyes, Dixon reaches into his drawl and pulls out a condom(I felt I a bit awkward writing that but I wanted everyone to know that S/D practice safe sex).Together, they surrendered themselves to the intense feelings of passion and love that they could only share with each other. As the sunrise slowly arises throughout the early morning sky , Silver and Dixon are in the safest place in the world: each others arms.

The End


End file.
